Hermosa criatura
by Kassmayer
Summary: Dick es un experimento cientifico atrapado en sus 16 años , es un hermoso chico pero tambien se puede convertir en una bestia que asesina con crueldad. Un día se encuentra con Karolina una niña de 12 años que huye de su su padre, en ellos nace algo especial que hace que ninguno de los dos se quiera separar. ¿Lograran vencer a todas las personas que intentan matar a Dick?
1. Chapter 1

Corría sin cesar ganándome varios insultos al chocarme con las personas, no me importaba tenía que huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Por más que lo intentaba mi pequeño cuerpo no pudo avanzar más y agotada me senté en una vereda respirando con dificultad.

Era una noche fría y empezaba a caer gotas de lluvia pero nada de eso me importaba, solo había traído conmigo la pistola que siempre me daba mi padre, decía que lo utilizara sin importar a quien. Era un ser frio pero de buen corazón desde pequeña me enseño técnicas de autodefensa quizá ya temía que ocurriera algo así.

Pero extraños rugidos parecidos a la de un animal salvaje me alertaron , me asome y observe a un chico de unos 16 años pero tenia el rostro desfigurado , garras y dientes afilados . Jamás había visto algo así y mayor fue mi asombro cuando poco a poco fue tomando forma de un chico.

*y que chico eh*-pensé al verlo tan atractivo , a mis cortos 12 años ya me había enamorado más de 4 veces .

Pero antes de transformarse totalmente pareció olfatear algo y parece que esta vez fue a mi ,mis instintos de supervivencia me dijeron que saliera de ese lugar lo más rápido posible pero el misterio y la belleza de esa criatura me impidió hacerlo.

-:¿qué es lo que alcanzaste a ver? (dijo en un tono de miedo pero también a la defensiva).

Karolina: Lo suficiente como para saber que no eres como ninguno en el mundo .

-: Nadie es como ninguno en este mundo , que sea diferente no es la gran cosa. Mi nombre Dick eso es tan solo un disfraz , no te lo has creido ¿o si?.

Karolina: ¿crees que canto junto a Barney? Soy pequeña pero no idiota , eso no es un disfraz ¿qué eres?.

Pero la niña se quedo atónita al ver a un hombre en el suelo herido y con rasguños por todos lados y retrocedió cediendo ante el pánico sacando la pistola de su bolsillo apuntándole.

Dick: Eso no me hará daño , solo revotaría y te lastimarías . Ese hombre mato a sus dos hijos por tan solo no gastar dinero en ellos y la policía los dejo libres ¿quieres que me quede a esperarlos sin saber que nunca llegaran? (dijo más calmado).

Karolina: ¿qué eres?.

Dick: un accidente científico humano (dijo con aire de tristeza)

Karolina no terminaba de creer que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar pero allí esta delante de ella una hermosa criatura…. Continuara.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de frio y de miedo , no confiaba nada en un ser que podía lastimarme pero por alguna razón desconocida me negaba a irme.

Sin previo aviso se volvió a transformar y casi grite del pánico al ver que me cogia en brazos que saltaba sobre unos edificios sin dificultad alguna.

Karolina: ¿pero que haceis? Bájame , auch (dije cuando lo golpee pero fui yo quien me lastime mi muñeca)

Dick: ¿estas bien? (dijo bajando su mirada hacia mi)

Solo me encogí de hombros , no me atrevía a hablar nunca había estado más asustada .

Salto de un edificio hacia abajo causando un grito mio pero por alguna razón cuando abri los ojos estábamos bien , al estar ya en tierra se dirigio a una casa que parecía estar escondida atrás de otro gran edificio.

Pero de repente se detuvo en seco y pareció sentir algo o alguien , me bajo al suelo y parecio estar atento a cualquier movimiento a nuestro alrededor.

Dik: A la cuenta de 3 huyes ¿ok?:1 2 …. (dijo inmóvil en su lugar) 3 .

Corrí hacia la casa pero antes de entrar observe a 9 hombres completamente cubiertos por tela negra rodeando a Dick.

Observe como se transformaba y daba extraños gruñidos , nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina . Dick salto sobre uno y lo golpeo contra el suelo al voltear a la izquierda le dio una patada a otro logrando que cayera pero un sujeto a su derecha estaba apunto de córtale con una navaja y en seguida capte que lo que querían era estudiar su sangre y después hacerle estudios más complejos obviamente haciéndole soportar cosas horribles hasta matarlo.

No medí mis movimientos y corrí hacia él hombre , saco una pistola de su bolsillo el también y me apunto . Pero reaccione rápido y le dispare , alce su pistola y se la lance a Dick que la cogió con facilidad y empezó a disparar a cualquier sujeto que se le apareciese.

Dick: ¡Cuidado! (me grito pero yo no entendia).

Cuando me fije la bala ya venia hacia a mi pero el rodo en el suelo y logro impedir que me matara . Como me había dicho antes , las balas no lo lastimaban solo le dejaban algunos rasguños .

Habíamos terminados con todos y estaba agotada realmente , nunca había sentido esas cosas tan fuertes .

Dick: Gracias por ayudarme , pero no te fies tanto de ellos ¿ok?

Karolina: Esta bien , gracias a ti igual .

Dick: entra , o vas a enfermarte (me dijo señalando la puerta de la casa).

Yo no me negué , sentia mucho frio y seguía muy temerosa . Aquel lugar no estaba nada mal , era muy acogedor a decir verdad.

Se sento en un sillón grande y lo imite , aun tenia mucha curiosidad sobre él .

Dick: ¿sigues con curiosidad verdad?

Karolina: la verdad si . ¿puedes controlarlo?.

Dick: no con algunas personas , solo mato a las personas malas . Por ejemplo los que nos acaban de visitar . La verdad soy muy cruel cuando lo hago solo que esta vez estabas tu presente y aun eres algo pequeña como para ver algo así.

Karolina: Entonces si eres bueno ¿porqué la policía esta detrás de ti?.

Dick: Digamos que ellos no saben nada de mi historia y si encuentran a una persona que yo mate creen que lo hice solo por entretenimiento – Tienen sus sospechas pero nunca saben la verdad.

Jamás había oído de personas así y por eso supongo que tenía la sensación de querer saber más.

Dick: Me convertieron en lo que soy , me secuestraron y un grupo científico juntaron sangre de muchos animales salvajes , lo probaron en mi y este es el resultado . Luego una chica me ayudo a escapar de ese lugar , no solo en mi hicieron experimentos , tenían secuestrados a muchos más pero a todos los mataron y ahora me buscan ellos también.

Se escucho un relámpago que me hizo sobresaltar , temía a las tormentas pero ahora mi vida era distinta y no podía asustarme por un simple relámpago teniendo esa historia en mi mente .

Dick: Creo que es todo por hoy , es hora de dormir . Te llevare a tu habitación.

Camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta marrón madera y al abrirla quede fascinada.

Korina: oooowwww es hermosa , ,muchas gracias por dejar que me quede.

Dick: de nada , no es lindo vivir solo .

La tormenta se había agrandado , me sentia más temerosa así que me recosté y me cubrí rápidamente.

Fingí haberme quedado dormida y sentí que se acercaba a mi , me asuste porque temia que no pudiera controlarse pero solo me acaricio el cabello y el rostro tratando de hacerme calmar .

Y en ese momento termine de creer que las apariencias no son nada ya que no te muestran como es tu corazón , me sentí mal por haber desconfiado de él y lo abrace sorprendiéndolo pero luego me sonrió y me beso la frente . En seguida caí en brazos de Morfeo.

HOLAS HOLAS AQUI OS DEJO MI NUEVO FIC , EN VERDAD AMO LA SERIA BELLA Y BESTIA AUNQUE BUENO AUN LO ESTÉN GRABANDO Y QUE SEA UNA VERSION NUEVA DE UNA SERIE DE LOS 80 (DE CASUALIDAD VI EL FINAL DE LA SERIE ANTIGUA Y NO ME GUSTO , ESPERO QUE CAMBIEN EL FINAL, ES HORRIBLE ESTUVE LLORANDO TODA UNA NOCHE) . ME GUSTA MÁS LA VERSION QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AHORA Y ASÍ ACABE AQUI ESPERO REVIEWS HASTA LA PROXIMA


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente al abrir los ojos ya no estaba Dick solo encontré una nota diciéndome que alguien muy querido para él había sido secuestrado y por eso se tenía que ir un tiempo.

Me sentí algo decepcionada porque en el fondo yo sabía que quizá jamás volvería y por eso decidí no estar más allí y me fui a hacer una nueva vida…

Pasado un tiempo:

En una estación de policías había una chica junto a otra de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que observaban con detenimiento unas fotografías de personas asesinadas pero había algo que identificaba a esas personas , era los rasguños y la forma tan despiadada de sus muertes.

Tara: Joder Karolina , todos los malditos días aparecen más y más victimas ¿qué es lo que lo causa?.

Karolina: Nadie lo sabe por ahora. Veremos la forma de solucionarlo ¿vale?.

En ese momento un muchacho alto moreno aparece dando pasos apurados.

Tara: ¿Víctor? ¿Estáis bien? .

Víctor: Apuraos , se ha detectado una explosión cerca de un callejón –dijo antes de salir lo más rápido posible .

Ambas corrieron hacia el auto de Raquel para dirigirse a la dirección con la máxima velocidad.

Tara:¿se tratara del mismo sujeto? – dijo intentando no perder el control del vehículo.

Karolina: Puede ser , ¡joder ten cuidado con ese auto! –dijo al ver a un auto con material inflamable estar a unos centímetros de ellas.

Tara pisa el acelerador haciendo chillar las ruedas del auto y ambas cierran los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo volaba por los aires esperando su ultimo impacto.

La pelirroja se atreve a abrir los ojos aterrada al ver que iba a golpear una reja puntiaguda pero un fuerte viento y unos brazos la retienen enseguida haciéndola pisar el suelo.

Al darse la vuelta se choca con una silueta de un hombre pero con la oscuridad fue imposible de reconocer.

Así que obedeciendo lo que años de entrenamiento le hicieron aprender saca una pistola y lo apunta amenazante.

Karolina: ¡¿Quién eres tu?! , dime

-: sigues siendo igual de desconfiada – una silueta de un hombre aparece , muy musculoso y con cabello negro.

La chica tarda un poco en reconocerlo pero al final baja el arma y aliviada le sonríe.

Karolina:¿no que no podías cambiar?

Dick: Una amiga científica me esta ayudando a algunas cosas , y cuidado con esa pistola que ahora si me puede hacer daño.

Karolina: ¿Guardas alguna otra sorpresa?

Dick: Luego tendremos tiempo de conocernos más , ahora alguien quiere hablar contigo en .. 1 , 2 ,3 – salta hacia a un árbol mientras Tara aparece un poco alterada.

Tara:¿qué te costaba gritar que estabas bien capulla? , ahora date prisa que aun tenemos que investigar un caso.

HOLIS BUENO AQUI HAY UN POCO DE LO QUE PENSABA ESCRIBIR , TENGO UNA CRISIS IMAGINATIVA PERO YA HE ACLARADO ALGUNAS COSAS , DESDE AHORA KAROLINA Y TARA CON AYUDA DE DICK RESOLVERAN CASOS DE PERSONAS QUE FUERON ASESINADAS SIN CAUSA APARENTE PERO COMO INVESTIGADORES LLEGARAN A LA VERDAD , LUEGO YA ENTRAREMOS MÁS AL TRAMA DEL PROBLEMA DE DICK Y LAS PERSONAS QUE INTENTAN ATACARLO . BUENO ESPERO QU NO SE HAYAN ABURRIDO CON EL CAP , NO SUELO SER ASÍ PERO NO SE QUE ME OCURRE PERO PROMETO QUE LO HARE MEJOR ESPERO QUE ME DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD.


	3. Chapter 3 Primera mision

La rubia coge de la mano a Karolina y salen hacía una casa que aparentemente estaba abandonada , era mediana y de madera muy antigua.

Al ingresar notaron que algo no iba bien y sacaron sus armas caminando de forma vigilante , Tara se le adelanta a Karolina y apunto hacia alguien .

Tara: Esta muerta- dice bajando el arma y acercándose a ver al cadáver que hacia inerte en el suelo.

Korina: oh dios , es una niña – dice agachándose junto a ella pero al revisar su ropa no encuentra nada que pueda identificarla.

La pelirroja retrocede y pisa algo muy duro , no duda en recogerlo . Era un gran fierro manchado de sangre.

Karolina: ¿tiene golpes en su cuerpo?- le pregunta a su compañera que estaba tomando las huellas de la niña.

Tara: Es mejor que la revisen en la morgue. Llama a una ambulancia para que la lleven.

En unos minutos las sirenas de la ambulancia se oyen y no tardan en trasladar en cuerpo de la niña.

Ya en la morgue las dos detectives están al pendiente de los resultados.

El teléfono de Karolina empieza a sonar y ella lo coge ya sabiendo quien es.

Víctor: Tengo identificada a la niña , su nombre es Ariadna Castro 11 años de edad , su padre murió y su madre es Alma Romero . El lugar en el que la encontraron estaba muy cerca a la escuela en la que estudiaba.

Karolina: Avisen a su madre y no dejen que se vaya hasta que lleguemos, tengo que colgar – dijo viendo que Tara ya tenía los resultados.

Termino la llamada y se acerco a su amiga que la miraba inquieta .

Tara: Le golpearon con lo que tu encontraste además presenta algunos signos de padecer de una enfermedad mental que hace que vea a personas que no existen.

Karolina: Vale , entonces hay que interrogar a la madre . Iré al baño primero.

La pelirroja camino de frente a un pequeño cuarto que había en ese lugar.

Karolina: Sé que me estas vigilando . – dijo de espaldas a la puerta antes de sentir un fuerte viento seguido de un chico que ya conocía.

Dick: Lo siento , no podía evitar tratar de ayudarte en tu trabajo , me gusta sentir la adrenalina cuando estas tras alguien.

Karolina: ¿sabes quien la asesino?

Dick: Aun no pero trata de averiguar también algo de sus compañeros o sus profesores.

Karolina: Gracias , ¿hablamos en la noche?

Dick: Claro , suerte con tu caso – dijo antes de salir de ese lugar.

La ojiverde sabia que la tenia vigilada pero prefirió ignorarlo y salir del cuarto de baño. Al hacerlo vio a Tara recostada en la pared.

Tara: Escuche que hablabas con alguien

La pelirroja no supo que responder así que la ojiazul prefirió ignorarlo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida haciendo signos para que la siguiera.

Las dos anduvieron sin hablar hacia su centro de trabajo , era un lugar ligeramente oscuro y muy grande con computadoras con capacidad de tener cualquier información de cualquier persona ,con muchos policías y detectives.

Inspector: Las esperan en la sala de interrogación detective Anders .

Las chicas se apresuraron a ir para no ocasionar problemas por su retraso , al llegar encontraron al detective Stone junto a el señor Ramirez , el jefe . Delante de ellos había una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años con cabello negro y un poco regordeta.

Karolina: Soy la detective Anders y ella es Tara mi compañera , esta aquí por su hija señora Alma ¿sabe lo que le ha ocurrido?.

Alma: No ,estaba de viaje.

Tara: Su hija a sido atacada señora y quiero que nos ayude a encontrar al responsable. ¿con quién la ha dejado?.

Alma: ¿Dónde esta mi hija? –dijo parándose intentando salir.

Tara: No dejaremos que se vaya , repito ¿Con quien dejo a su hija?.

Alma: Sola , solo me fui por 12 horas . ¿Cómo esta mi hija?.

Korina: Se lo diremos al final señora. ¿Usted conoce a todos sus amigos de su hija?

Alma: Creo que puedo identificarlos muy bien.

Tara:¿Por qué dejo a su hija sola sabiendo que ella tenía una enfermedad mental?.

Alma: ¡Como que tenia una enfermedad mental! ¿la llama loca?.

Korina: Cálmese señora . La niña le ha hablado de alguien que esta cerca de ella pero que usted nunca vio ¿verdad?.

Alma: Tenía una especie de amiga imaginaria pero eso no es locura.

Korina: No era su amiga imaginaria , ella la veía de verdad y también sentía que era real por eso ella tenía una enfermedad . La cual si usted la conociera hubiera sabido ¿no estaba con su hija nunca?.

Alma: Claro que si.

Un sonido se escucho del bolígrafo que la señora tenia.

Stone: Esta mintiendo .

Tara: ¿Golpeo a su hija verdad?

Alma: Nunca haría algo así , ahora déjenme ir a verla.

Ramírez: Ella dice la verdad señoritas , es mejor dejarla ir.

Alma: ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

Korina: Su hija ya no está señora , lo lamento.

Alma: ¿murió? ¡mi hija murió! –dijo soltándose a llorar .

Stone: Un momento , ya tengo las huellas que estaban en el fierro con el que fue golpeada.

Tara: ¿Huellas? ¿Había más de una?.

Stone: Si , lamentablemente las dos eran de unas niñas que estudiaban en el mismo colegio que su hija.

Alma: ¡Las quiero aquí! ¡Traiganlas!.

Ramírez: Les doy el permiso de que intervengan en sus casas detectives.

Ambas salen del interrogatorio rumbo a la detención de las dos niñas , la pelirroja aun no se puede creer que dos niñas puedan haber hecho algo así .

Esta vez suben en el auto de la policía y se colocan sus uniformes .

Tara: ¿Quién es la primera?- le pregunta tratando de aliviar la tensión que se sentía.

Karolina: Valeria Mendoza, tiene 13 años y vive en la calle 3 de la próxima avenida.

Conduce sin decir nada más hasta que al fin llegan a una casa con mayólicas blancas de tres pisos , tocan la puerta y les abre una mujer rubia de ojos grises que se asombra al ver sus uniformes

Tara: policía nacional ¿aquí vive Valeria Mendoza?.

Señora: si es mi hija.

Karolina: Ella esta con orden de arresto por supuesto asesinato.

Señora: ¿Cómo? ¡es una niña! .

En ese momento una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio se acerca hacía su madre quien la abraza.

Karolina: ¿Tu eres Valeria?

La niña asiente y se aferra a su madre mientras que ella le acaricia el cabello.

Tara: Acompáñenos por favor.

Las dos se resignan y obedecen a las dos detectives que las dirigen hacia el auto.

Al estar las 4 arriba del coche se dirigen nuevamente a la agencia para dejarlas.

Karolina: Valeria ¿Conoces[C1] Ariadna Castro?

Valeria: estudia en mi colegio.

Karolina: La han asesinado y tus huellas están en el fierro con la que le quitaron la vida.¿Tienes algo que decir?.

La niña no responde por unos segundos pero luego dice: Una niña la estaba golpeando con eso y trate de quitárselo pero luego hui, no pude hacer nada.

Ya habían llegado así que Tara llama a Víctor para que mantengan en ese lugar a las dos detenidas recientemente.

Al encontrarse de nuevo solas ambas suspiran agotadas , estaba siendo un largo día .

Tara: ¿y ahora a donde?

Karolina: A la calle Washington , buscamos a una tal Romina Espinoza de doce años en la avenida 4.

Nuevamente se produce un silencio hasta que se detienen frente una casa azul de dos pisos.

Esta vez tocan el timbre pero nadie les abre intentan tocando la puerta pero da el mismo resultado.

Karolina:¿Habrán salido?

Al fin un hombre moreno de ojos verdes les abre la puerta , tiene una mirada dura.

Korina: aquí se encuentra Romina Espinoza.

Señor: Si ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.

Tara: Tiene una orden de arresto , necesito que nos acompañe.

El hombre las fulmina con la mirada y llama a su hija a gritos , en seguida aparece una niña morena de ojos celestes y mirada temerosa.

Karolina: Acompañenos – dijo señalando al auto.

Los cuatro suben pero una atmosfera de tensión más fuerte se siente en el lugar.

Tara: Han encontrado tus huellas en el asesinato de Ariadna Castro ¿qué quieres decir?.

Romina: Yo solo intente quitarle el fierro a la otra chica .

Las detectives suspiran derrotadas al escuchar la misma versión, lo más seguro es que una diga la verdad y a la otra no se le ocurrió otro pretexto.

Al llegar bajan y vuelven rápidamente a la sala de interrogación , ya se esta haciendo de noche y lo mejor es que se dieran prisa .

Stone: Al fin llegan , ¿qué tienen hasta ahora?

Tara: Una le quito el fierro a otra pero las dos dicen lo mismo.

Alma: ¡Son una asesinas! .

Ramírez: Pónganles el bolígrafo e interróguenles.

Las chicas le obedecen rápidamente teniendo en cuenta que no ha fallado nada.

Karolina: ¿Mataste a Ariadne?- le pregunta primero a Valeria.

Valeria: No.

Tara: ¿Tu la mataste? – le pregunto a Romina

Romina: No

Se escuchó un ruido que significaba que mentía y la niña cerro los ojos asumiendo su derrota.

Romina: Esta bien, lo hice. Estaba tan enfadada porque mi padre me trataba tan mal que la furia me invadió y no sé qué hice.

Karolina: Valeria puedes retirarte y disculpa la interrupción .

Tara: ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la correccional de menores?

Ramírez: Por lo menos tres años y no estará sola –dijo viendo a su padre.

Señor: ¿pero que les pasa? ¿qué he hecho?.

Ramírez: Maltratabas a la niña y agrediste a las detectives , llévenselos.

Stone : Buen trabajo chicas.

Tara: Gracias , bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde , hasta luego.

Karolina: Yo también debo irme , nos vemos mañana .

La chica sale y se dirige hacia su casa caminando mientras meditaba lo que había pasado durante el día , aun no podía creer que seres que parecen ser tan inocentes puedan hacer tanto daño al ver sido criados por personas malvadas pero cada uno elige su destino con las decisiones que toma cada día.

Así llego a su casa y mientras se recostaba en su cama sintió que alguien entraba por la ventana asustándola.

Dick: Hola –dijo sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Karolina: ¿estas siempre vigilándome?

Dick: si realmente ¿te molesta?

Karolina: nop , ¿quieres quedarte conmigo como antes?.

Dick:Por supuesto detective Anders.

Karolina sonríe y le da un beso cerca de los labios . Ambos ahora se miran a los ojos y sin darse cuenta se acercan cada vez más hasta al fin lograr unir sus labios apasionadamente sellando así un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas donde el amor , la justicia y la adrenalina serán la base principal en su historia de amor.


End file.
